Race Against Time
by Forever-Fire
Summary: Rick can usually Kill Imhotep, but this time he can’t, cause If Imhotep Dies, Liz , Alex, Jon & Evy die, And when Anuk Su Namun gets Rick bitten with a poisen Egyptian viper then Rick’s in a race against time to either save his family or go get an antidot
1. Dangerous Surprises

**YAY! MY MUM IMPORTED THE MUMMY RETURNS SOUNDTRACK FOR ME! For any ppl who don't know, I use to be Ashley Carnahan so of course I have Elizabeth, Evy and Rick's other child, of course Liz is about 13, 14, 15. Her age varies in each story! lol **

Elizabeth shut her eyes as she hopped in-between the tarantulas and scorpions scattered across the sandy floor. She gave a yelp as she tripped over herself and nearly fell back on them, she felt her Dads strong hands catch her and push her back on her feet. Liz smiled.

"Thanks Dad"

"No Problem, So, Me and your Mother will be in the next room, Stick to exploring round her, and for Gods sake keep an eye on your brother"

"Ok..." smiled Liz, as her Dad went to join Evy. Liz wandered round the large tomb; she stumbled across a room which strangely enough had a gaping hole, big enough for two or three people to crawl through, half way up the wall. Liz looked at it curiously, She noticed what looked liked footholes in severel places around the gap. Liz used the footholes to haul her slender body up to the gap. She felt a cold draft blow gently on her face. She pulled a torch out of the back pocket of her dress. She was wearing a simple black dress and a baggy beige shirt tied in a school girl fasion, and of course her favourate boots.

She shone the torch down the hole, though she still couldn't see much.

"HEY SIS!" Alexs face jumped up on the other side of the hole making Liz yelp in surprise.

"Alex! Don't go around making me squeal all day please"

Alex looked at her stupidly for a minute.

"Whatever, Liz, You gotta see this, Its an underground tunnel"

"Cool…" mumbled Liz, as she was preocupied by pulling her self through the small tunnel and coming out on the other side. She looked around for a while, before letting herself swing down an iron ladder. Alex was telling her all his findings about the tunnel, but Liz was bothered by something else.

"And someones obviously found the Tunnel before us, hence the, obviously not Egyptian, Ladder and…"

"Alex…"

"Yes?"

"Any info on why theres water swirling round my feet?"

"Oh erm, well…no."

"Well, I'm out" said Liz, swinging her self up the ladder.

"No, C'mon, we gotta look around!"

"Whatever, I'm not wandering around a dangerous cavern threatening to burst FULL of water at any moment"

"Where did you get that idea! Its probebly just an underground river!"

"In the middle of the Egyptian Desert?"

"Yeah well…"

"Look Alex you see that over there" Liz shone her torch on a nearby cave in of Rocks with water spitting out gently "THAT'S DANGEROUS"

Liz swung herself up the ladder further.

"No!" Alex pulled her down, Just as the same time as…a shot rang through the air. Alex and Liz looked at each other scared. Alex suddenly felt water trickle on his head from the wall.

"Someone tried to shoot me…and hit the extremely eroded Wall…and…"Liz looked at the week wall.

"The Nile is behind there…" muttered Alex, Liz pulled him out of the way as a Brick was spluttered out and water gushed in thick and Fast swirling round the feet.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NO! IF WE GO OUT WHOEVER IT WAS WILL TAKE ANOTHER SHOT AT US!" yelled Liz. Another brick shot out and water was gushing in so thick nowthey had no choice. Alexs feet could no longer touch the floor. Liz helped him and they escaped the cavern but more bricks caved under the pressure and Water gushed through the entrance to the cavern. Liz and Alex screamed running down the corridor, Water seamed to be chasing them.

Evy and Rick came out of there tomb in surprise. They ran with Liz and Alex, Water coming in so fast that Liz could feel in splashing on her ankles. They reached the Ladder, Rick pushed Alex, then Evy, then Liz up it. He jumped on.

Water hit them sharply, Soaking Rick who spluttered and pulled himself up the Ladder.

They climbed into the large room above ground. They ran to the door struggling to open it, but someone had barracaded it from the outside. Water was spluttering up into the temple. Rick stood back ad ran, throwing himself at the door, practically knocking himself out, But the door had shifted open. Evy grabed her now very dozy husband and pulled him out of the Temple, and well way to the camel station where Jon was stood…or was meant to be. Evy Liz & Alex looked around for him.

Just as Rick pulled himself up something, or someone smacked him painfully on the head and he fell…onconcious…the last thing he heard was…

His family's screams.


	2. Some help From Jon & snake bite

Rick woke, the sand warm at his feet. All his guns had been taken off him and his family had dissappeared. There were two camels left, But none of his family remained. He paniced, Running stupidly across the sand in circles, he digged pathetically at the samd with his bare hands as if his family had been buried somwhere. He felt as if hed gone mad. The sun was blazing so hot, Rick felt tired, and the bruise on his head was throbbing painfully. He felt distraight, all his loved ones had been taken away from him. He cried there names in anger and beat ghis fists furiously into the ground.

"GIVE THEM BACK" he bellowed, almost to the desert. His beloved Evy was gone, His innocent (almost) Elizabeth, his adventurous Alex, Even Jonathon…Even Jonathon.

He swung himself onto one of the camels and made his way back to cairo, to the hotel were he stayed. He left the camel and raced to the police depo. At the desk was two of the worst police man you could have had at a time like this. Another young one sat near them.

"Hello Mate, Woah, How long have you been living rough?"

Rick looked at his refelction in a small mirrior on the wall. Blood was tangled in his hair, his haands were covered in sand, his face was red and strewn with tears.

"Oh, not long, look, you have to help me!"

"Whys that?"

"Because I've been attacked and my family were kidnapped"

"Really now?"

"Yes!"

"And who do you think took them?" grinned one of the officiers.

"Well, Top of my list would be Imhotep"

"Really, Can you you describe thid…..Impihept guy"

"Well, Dead would be number one feature to look out for…"

"Eh…"

"You see, hes a Mummy…."

"This guy has kids?"

"No, Hes a mummy, as in…bandaged, rotting, stinking, undead creatures roaming the earth!"

The officiers look at each other and burst out laughing, yet the young cop seamed interested.

"Oh! So your family was kidnapped by an undead…dead, rotting, decomposing Mummy!" laughed the first officier. Rick realised he wasn't going to get any help from them, he walked out, shaking with anger. As he walked out the young cop ran after him.

"Hey! Wait!"

Rick turned and eyed him curiously.

"I believe you!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! Sure, I mean, Your Rick O'Connell, you're the greatest explorer I know"

"So you've heard of me"

"Oh Yeah! You and your family are legendary in these parts"

Rick smiled.

"Here" smiled the cop handing him a gun "Just something to help you, and don't look for them at night! start afresh in the day"

"Thanks…"grinned Rick taking the gun. Finally some help, he thought. "Whats ya name kid?"

"Jonathon"

Rick grinned.

"You'll go far!" he said, patting him roughly on the shoulder. He made his way back to the hotel.

"If you ever need me, call 999 and ask for Jon!" called Jonathon. Rick smiled.

Back at the hotel he had a rough shower and pulled on clean clothes. He intended to rest before looking for his family. He was sad, but somehow he knew they weren't dead. He fell back ionto the bed. Evys nightdress was folded up on the pillow. He held it close to his face and fell asleep dreaming of what Evy looked like when she had it on and was lying in his arms. He wept silently trying to forget the events of the day.

He woke at 5 am. He didn't feel much like sleeping. He pulled on his clothes, his jacket & thrust the gun in his pocket. He ran down the corridor, Stopping outside Lizzie & Alexs room. He pushed the door ajar, looking in. He opened it wide and stepped in. Lizzies sketchbook was on the table filled with her rough anime drawings. He smiled. His daughters beautiful work, a memory and light of hope to find her. He smiled, her sketch of the family lay of the side. He gently folded it and put in his pocket. He was about to leave, but he swore he could hear harsh breathing in the corner of the room.

He stared at the shadows, he took a step closer, a hand lurched out, a bony cold hand, grabbing him by the neck at pinning him against the wall. He could usually have the strengh to fight it off, but he was to tired. As soon as the voice spoke he knew who it was.

"I'l make this simple, Your family are hidden around that trecherous oasis were I lost my life, in dangerous spots, the antidote you need is in the pyramid. You can go for the antidote or you can save your family, the poisen will kill you bye dawn tommorow"

"Poisen! Antedote! To what?"

"This"

A snake darted towards him, Rick let his wearyness stop his refexs and the snake landed on his chest and plunged his fangs into his neck. Rick let out a cry of pain. And Meela and the snake left.


	3. Just Swinging

Rick grabbed the end of the snake and flung it out the window, but the poisen was already entering his blood stream. He felt his body get tense, but it settled down after a few minures. Rick felt much more weary now, but never-the-less he ran out and made his way to the Oasis of Ahm Shere.

The Men pushed Liz on to some sort of swing.

"What? Your going to make me relive my childhood?" she muttered.

"Haha…"sighed one of the guards in red robes. Liz rolled her eyes. The men pushed the swing out with Liz sat on it. The swing was soon dangling over a large canyon.

"Hey! I remember this, Dad told me he killed a load of these pygmy thingys with dynomite! Shame, I was at bording school…."

"Whatever…"

"Are you meant to be watching me?"

"Yeah…"grunted the guard.

"Well your not doing a very good job…"

"So? Hey! Your that kid that murdered Loch Nah!"

"OOOHHH YEAH!" cried Liz "You mean Loch Nah, Son of Loch Nah!"

**(A/N- As seen in Trust! A story from my old account which I shall soon upload to this one!)**

"Yeah, You 'orrible kid, you gagged my mate"

"Get a dictionary" grinned Liz. Despite being in a dangourous situation, dangling on a piece of wood tied to string over a canyon, she was somewhat calm and swung back and forth playfully. She was having some fun with her argument.

"I'll get a dictionary when.."

"When you can afford it"

"No, I'll get one when I get one"

"Prethee you hath dos post hast"

"Eh?" cried the Guard

"I'm right, You didn't pay any attention in English class…"

"Whatever, so, what does it mean?"

"I don't know, but inleast I know there words!" Laughed Liz. The guard gritted his teeth. Liz swung her legs around playfully.

"You know you're a very irritating child…."

"When I want to be, yes…" smiled Liz "so, where are the rest of my family?"

"Dangling over crocodile pits, drowning in pools, etc…"

"So, whats the clever part of this plan?"

"Oh, your fathers been bit by a poisen viper, his antidotes in the pyramid, but, he will die at dawn…"

"DAWN?"

"Not this dawn, next dawn. And he'll have to save you, or get his antidote"

"Oh…" mumbled Liz, deep in thought "So, how'd the oasis reincarnate itself?"

"It did just that, reincarnated"

"How?"

"Well, after the last little mishap at the pyramid, all that was left was Meelas skeloten, as we were reincarnating it, still where it lay, we found that the book brings more than people to life"

"Wow" said Liz

"Amazing innit"

"No, I just can't believe how stupid you are telling everything to a hostage!"

The guard gritted his teeth.

**Oh, don't we love Lizzie! Lets have a vote, what do you think Rick will go get, His Family, or the antidote (its kinda obvious) answer on a postcard! (Or a review) :D**


End file.
